void_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
History
2NM, the Giant: The first giant is found in the Mariana Trench during a scientific expedition. It appears humanoid but is several million years old. Initial scientific studies are unable to determine whether or not the entity is a living being or simply a machine, what is clear is that it produces a huge amount of energy; enough to power a large city. 0NM, the great black out: for one hour, the entirety of humanity is unconscious, all electric devices cease operation during this time. Mankind awakens to change as large areas of world simply disappear leaving vast areas of new ocean, in America, Europe and Africa. The moon moved closer to the earth, increasing tides, and causing unrest in animals around the world. The sudden changes had drastic effects on climates around the world as the air currents globally change, the icecaps melt and water levels rise. 10NM, first encounter: It didn’t surprise anyone too much when Humanity discovered that they were not alone in the universe. Nor did it surprise us when they were hostile. The Aliens where giant, each standing at least 20 feet tall. They could level a city in a matter of hours. However, as things reached they’re darkest we found a light; after the initial invaders attack humanity receives contact from another Alien race, they call themselves The Peregriss. They offered us help and technology in return for a home. 11NM: the UN Initiates Project MACHINA, a global directive to develop weapons capable of turning the tide of the conflict, the project is made possible by the aid of the Peregriss. 12NM, success: the recently started Project Machina had its first success, with the appearance of Mecha on the battlefield. With the introduction of the mechs the first Invader nest was destroyed, in spite of this there was massive loss of human life. During the fight there were several tremors across the globe, these would reveal several new giants. 13NM: A hacker finds and releases information about project MACHINA to the public. It is revealed that Project Machina is a combat unit able to harness the power created by the giant. Due to escalating conflict with the invaders, nations start fighting over the Giants, each of them wanting to harness they’re immense power and us it themselves to protect they’re citizens. 20NM: the invaders almost completely disappear from earth, leaving only one active nest in Russia, however due to the sheer number of invaders makes it simply impossible, to destroy the nest. The Maritime Contingent force and Last Stand Legion are formed to contain the Area and keep people out. Despite this it seems several smaller nests are still active due to continued, small scale incursions across the globe, however these nests cannot be located. 30NM, Final frontier: the first space colonies are formed with the help of the Peregriss and they’re knowledge of space travel, the first is LUNA-I, an orbital colony on the moon. 35NM, Colony wars: a war breaks out between the ATE and PAC, for the colonization of Mars. COMMENTS0 Category:Lore